Teenage Dream
by fatbumpshipper
Summary: Amy/Bumper
1. new girl

Amy Pov

Yay! the first day of school

Picking first day outfits

I prefer to be comfortable...

so i just put on a sweater and some jeans wore my favorite pair of trainers.

tied my hair and placed my glasses

since contacts are painful af

" Ames you ready? " mom asked

"yeah ill be down in a minute "

i head down

" okay come on we have to go"

i hop on the car

" are you ready ? " my mom asks

" yeah "

as i leave the car

"I love you amy "

i am now a junior

i head inside

a new student

its scary as hell

this school is hella big

and im like 5'2 ill get fu*kin lost here

as i look around there was this girl who approached me

" hey your the new girl right ? "

"yes, im Fat amy who are you"

"im Beca, Beca Mitchell, Im part of the welcoming committee "

" oh thats so nice of you "

" and im here for u , so consider me as your first friend "

" aww "

" okay to make this easier i asked the principal if we could have the same schedule she said yes so it would be easier for you "

"thank you"

then the bell rings

" okay so we have to go to our first class "

as we head to the class room a guy bumps into me

i fell

then he tries to help me up

all i did was stare at him till he gave me hand to get up

" hey, Im Bumper,

Bumper Allen, I haven't seen you yet"

" yeah bc im a new student , my name is Fat patricia but you could call me Fat Amy"

" okay , i think we should head to class ... "

he sits right infront of me and beca

and beca was whispering in my ear

" u like him ;) "

" no, i dont "

" u do "

" shut up"

" we have the same schedule as him you know, that means you will see him everyday, in all your subjects"

" he might think im stalking him" "

no he wont"

then in the middle on history class i just stared blankly at him thinking about him

" fat amy ?"

" yes, beca "

" your blushing and smiling "

" oh shit really "

" its really cute"

and the bell rings

\- end of school -

" see you tomorrow becs , do you want me to take u home ? "

" nah its ok , my mom is picking me up"

"okay see u "

\- home -

as I arrive home

I look at the beautiful house across us

and i see a familiar face

its bumper!

he's my neighbor

holy shit

" amy what are you staring at ?"

" nothing.."

then my mom looks back

" oh he's cute "

" he's my batchmate"

" hey maybe you have a chance with him"

" i doubt it "

"keep your hopes up"

then we go in our house


	2. Neighbors

Amy Pov

I wake up

do my morning routine

shower

eat

leave

today i decided to take the bus just to have experience

then bumper caught me just standing in the bus stop in our village

" hey you need a ride ? "

his car is so beautiful

a sports car ?!

" yeah ."

" come on in "

i sat beside him

" hey so how's America ? "

" its fun, it's really different from Australia "

" how different ?"

" everything is like BIGGER"

" so do you have a boyfriend back home ?"

" ummm... I never had one "

" really? "

" well all the boys in my school think that im fat... most of my friends are sticks so they would use me to get my friends"

" oh thats sad... its ok in america were very nice ... you will have a boyfriend in no time "

when the red light popped up

he reaches for my hand and squeezes it

HE TOUCHED MY HAND

he stares at me

and smiles

" I'll be here for you okay, Your best guy friend... Oh yeah did Beca mention that im her bestie and Jesse, Im basically like Beca and Jesse's 3rd wheeler"

" youre a 3rd wheeler ? im surprised"

" well when we have lunch yes, but when its dates like double dates i bring my girlfriend"

And that word just

made me lose hope

he's taken

GIRLFRIEND

UGH  
fu*k my life

why do cute guys have to be taken

" so who's your girlfriend ?"

" Aubrey, Aubrey Posen"

oh the skinny chick

" WERE HERE "

" Ill take you to class you want ? we have the same classes anyway"

" sure"

he holds my hand and we go to class

on our way we see aubrey

he unlaces his hands and runs to aubrey

i hear them talking

" hey babe" - bump

"hey" - brey

" who's the girl you were just with" - brey

" shes amy but others call her 'fat amy', shes my neighbor and classmate" - bump

" she's cute " - brey

" yeah" - bump

" what!?" - brey

" but your cuter my honey bunch" - bump

" i love you " - bump

" ily 2 , do you mind if i speak to amy for a while " - brey

"okay"- bump

then bumper walks back to me

" ames I'll go ahead aubrey wants to talk to you"

" okay"

then I slowly walk to aubrey

" hey fat amy"

"hi aubrey"

" okay , i have one rule for you ok"

"kay? "

" dont fu*k up my boyfriend :)"

" i wont "

" cause if you do..."

then the bell rings

" bye :)"

and i stand there worried as helll


	3. Touching

Amy Pov

its been 3 months

its lunch time

i go get my food

and sit next to Bumper

while beca sits next to Jesse

and we start eating

as i was eating my burger i saw bumper smiling at me

" what are you looking at ? "

"you"

" amy * wink * wink " beca and jesse laughs

and i continue eating

i see beca and jesse laughing at everything then they start kissing

and bumper and i in sync look at each other

and i bite my lip

" Just kiss ! geez its not like aubrey will kill you bumper! both of you broke up like dozens of times! you deserve better" - beca and jesse

" no im a loyal boyfriend "

and he places his hand on my upper thigh and whispers in my ear

" im sorry "

and i say

" its okay , im use to it"

" were just friends right ?"

" friends :)"

then out of no where

aubrey sits in between us and

smashes her face right into bumper's

" so what were you guys just talking abt" - brey

" JECA" - bump

" whats a JECA ?"-brey

" Jesse and Beca" - amy

" ohhh... what about us whats ours?"- brey

" hmmm. bumper + aubrey...  
Bumprey ?" - Amy

" i like that " - aubrey

" Bumprey " - aubrey

then she kisses bumper in the lips

and she whispers in my ear

" remember amy ... he's mine "

" bye y'all ?"

then she leaves us

bumper was just staring at her until she left...

i mouthed "  
bi*ch " to beca and rolled my eyes

then bumper turned back

" isn't she sweet ?"

" yeahhh" - beca, jesse, amy said in sync

why cant he fricking see -.-


	4. Cutting

Amy pov

in the school library

i got bored during study hall so i decided to check my twitter

/ewfatamy : /patriciaamy kill ur self

/ewfatamy: /patriciaamy back off my bf or ill hit u

/ewfatamy: /patriciaamy dont get your hopes up if he breaks up with me he'll just keep crawling back

and i start crying

" amy are you okay ?" - beca

" no. its aubrey "

" what did that slut do now"

"shes harassing me"

" im going to the bathroom"

" ill come with you"

bring out my scissors from my bag then i start cutting myself

" wtf amy "

" what?"

" ur cutting"

"so what"

" stop "

" i rather die "

" why "

" aubrey has been being a fu**ing pain in my ass just bc im friends with bumper "

" why do you think she's jelly? "

" when ever bumper and i would laugh she would give me death stare i could see from her table 109 miles away from us"

" so "

" it doesn't mean you have to cut"

"still..."

" that's it I'm calling bumper"

" Don't!"

" why not"

" this is because of him "

" you love him?

" im cutting , what do you think.. just keep it a secret please. esp from bumper"

" okay i will ... il just call him"

" ITOLDUNOTTOCALLHIM!"

" that bish needs to know who shes messing with"

" hahha"

" wait a minute kay, stop cutting and dry your blood"

\- outside-

beca: BUMP COME QUICK TO THE DISABLED BATHROOM AMY IS BLEEDING

bumper : kay .

he runs to me

bumper: WHERE's amy ?

beca: she's inside

knocks on the door

beca: amy can we come in ?

amy: sure

amy : why did you knock ?

beca: it would be rude i we didnt ... plus bumper thought you were peeing so yeah ... he didnt want to sexually harrass you

bumper: ames you okay ?

amy : yeah i guess ?

bumper: lets go wash the blood off

he brings me to the faucet and puts my arm on the running water and rubs it to remove the exes blood

" ow, owi , BUMPER ITS PAINFUL"

i remove my arm then he puts it back

" Bump its rlly painful"

he grabs my chin and faces me to him

" look at me . its ok, just a little more and its gone "

" see its all gone :) "

and i smile

" now excuse me i have to deal with Aubrey "

and he left

" ames did you hear that?" - beca

"yes"

" he loves you"

" as a friend "

" WHATEVER "

Bumper Pov

" WHAT THE FU*K BREY ! "

" WHAT DID I DO ?"

" YOU BROKE AMY "

" I DIDNT !"

" EXPLAIN THIS "

( shows the hate page tweets )

" IM SORRY , I JUST GOT JEALOUS "

" YOU COULD HAD JUST TOLD ME , INSTEAD YOU DECIEDED TO HURT HER EVEN MORE "

" SORRY "

" ITS TOO LATE "

" YOU WERE MY FIRST BREY, BUT I WAS LIKE YOUR HUNDRETH , I CARED ABT THIS RELATIONSHIP BUT YOU DIDNT GIVE A FU*k at all"

then she grabs my face

" DONT KISS ME YOU BIT*H"

" u called me a bit*h"

" yea i did you f*cking wh*re dat has a motherf***** flat a$$" - bump

" bye brey"


	5. Prom Date ?

amy pov

its 3 months before prom

" Amy did anyone ask you out yet ?" - bec

" no "

" are you gonna ask bumper out"

" yeah , cause i dont think he has the courage to even ask me out"

" want me to help ? "

" that would be great "

" okay ... we will prepare the promposal asap during study hall then get you dolled up at home "

" im excited:) "

\- after school -

we go to a flower shop and buy a small bouquet with red roses

and we head home...  
" hey mom "

and we run to my room

" whats the rush bby"

"promposal ma"

-room-  
" okay. amy . you got your roses now

you need a dress , heels and make up"

" I have some dresses in my closet"

" perfect "

... she found my low plunge v-neck dress and my  
black heels

" okay now lets do your makeup "

she went with a very natural  
look

and she placed my hair in a half up half down ponytail

" ames you ready?"

" not really"

" go get him tiger, il watch u through the porche"

as we go down and go out

" where ya girls off to ?"

" amy is gonna do a  
promposal to bumper"

" aww thats cute, good luck bby"

" k ill stay , go ames"  
she stays by our front porche

" i walk to bumpers house holding the bouquet "

and i door bell

then bumpers mother opened the door

" hi mrs allen :) im amy im bumpers classmate, i just live across the street,  
umm is bumper home? "

" sorry sweetie he's not home yet  
, wanna come in ? "

" thank you, but ill just wait outside :)"

\- night time -

ive been waiting for 3 hours and he finally gets home i slowly walk to him

"hey " - bump

" hey"

" what are u doing here?"  
" how long have u been waiting"  
" i was just wondering if you had a promdate yet? "  
" 3 hrs"

" sorry amy , i already have one"

" its aubrey isn't it?"

" yeah. im so sorry. "

" its ok. she asked first i have no right to stop u "  
and he tries to kiss my cheek but i run away

leaving the flowers on the ground and run up to my room and cry all night

till I suddenly couldn't feel anything anymore

who knew someone you just met can already break your heart in a few words


	6. Let me help you

amy pov

its lunch time

and i have a freaking cast

since i fell down my stairs the day after the promposal

i fell down because i thought of bumper as i took a step down i missed it and slip

so thats the back story of my cast

anyways now im sitting in the table with beca , jesse and bumper

and since beca wanted to sit beside jesse

i had to sit beside bumper

i tried to keep my head downcast

struggling to eat my salad

"why do you have a cast?" - beca

" its a long story" - amy

" just tell us" - jesse

"ummmm" - amy

" jesse... shes not comfortable talking about it ... lets just back off" - beca

"thank you" - amy

" why are you eating salad anyways" - beca

" yeah where's your burger , or your pizza" - jesse

" I'm depressed ok just let me eat" - amy

"you already know why beca" - amy

and i have hard time eating

" hey amy do you need help?" -bumper

" No i dont ! " - amy

" whats with the attitude ? " - bumper

" Im depressed okay, so just stop" - amy

then he steals my fork away from me

" HEY!" - amy

" let me feed you" - bumper

"no! i can feed my self " - amy

and i try to steal the fork back but he keeps backing off

"you cant even get the fork away from me , just let me feed you" - bumper

" fine " - amy

then he stabs some of the salad to the fork and brings it up to my mouth

" say ahh" - bumper

" bumper im not a child"

" your cute ... now say ahh"

then i open my mouth and he feeds me

" see, at least i dont see you struggling anymore"

" thats so sweet, jesse how come you dont do that to me " - beca

" its because you were never injured" - jesse

"i know , maybe im just jealous how both of you two looking so cute" - beca

" you two should date, amy i see it in your eyes YOU WANT HIM" -Jesse

and i put my head down

" ooh. amy's red " - beca

" no im not , Geez just let me eat" - amy

and i open my mouth for bumper to feed me

he feeds me

then he puts the fork back on my tapperware

he brushes my hair of my face

" you do have pretty eyes" - bumper

" KISS KISS KISS " - beca and jesse

then aubrey shows up

" umm babe what are you doing ? " - aubrey

" helping amy "

" it looks like your about to kiss her"

" why would i do that? i wouldnt cheat on you"

" and im pretty sure she can eat by her self its not like shes about to die injured "

" okay"

then aubrey comes up to me

" your pathetic"

and i try not to tear up and smile

struggling again to finish my last few pieces of greens

" im so sorry amy" - bumper

" no its ok, its my fault anyways i got in this mess"

" do you still need help with anything ?"

" no thanks "

and there ...

my love for bumper

breaks me

by saying

" im ok "

but the fact is im not


	7. Saturday NIght

amy pov

its 7 pm

and im still thinking about bumper

god why do i even bother its not like he cares for me anyways

as a girlfriend

how the hell am i gonna think straight

i try doing my homework to keep him off my mind

i look at my window and i see bumper come out of his car and

he waves me hi

but then he opens the other side door

its aubrey

he helps her out of the car then

carries her in the house and they both start laughing

remembering the fact that bumper's parents are out of town i have to stop them

who knows they're already stumbled up in his bed

or even worse the pool in their backyard

i run down stairs in my pj's and run to bumpers house

and doorbell

Aubrey opens the door

only wearing a tank top and some short shorts

" amy what are you doing here ?"

" i am here to talk to bumper"

" aww you actually think you have a chance against me ?"

" no its not what i came here for"

" then what"

"just let me talk to him"

then he walks up

only half dressed buckling his pants on

and i focus my eyes on his chest

"ummmm..."

" what do you need to tell me amy?"

"uh...ummm"

i could take my eyes off his chest

" umm... i forgot"

"okay bye fat amy" - Aubrey

" okay ames ... i have to go" - bumper

" Okay goodnight"

" goodnight "

then he slowly closes the door

i run back to the house and my room

prepare my self to go to sleep

thinking about his body

his chest, his muscles

him

i wonder how he is in bed ?

but he still broke my heart

since aubrey is such a wh*re

i wish i was aubrey ...


	8. Prom

amy pov

its prom

and now im in a phone call with beca

" amy are you sure you're really not going to prom ? its going be so much fun"

" why would i go if i dont have a date?"

" come on dont be such a kill joy, join us"

" i dont even have a dress..."

" ill help you out, just come"

"no thank you, its going to be hard for me to go if i see BUMPREY making out"

" amy... PLEASEEEEE"

" nope im not going"

"fine"

"enjoy"

"okay"

and there i was all alone...

staring at the ceiling of my room

then my mom knocks on the door

" ames? "

"yes mom"

"are you sure your not going to attend prom ?"

"yeah"

"is this because of bumper?"

"...yes"

"oh..."

"its just that i dont want to see him with aubrey... that bi*ch has been being so rude to me lately"

"what did she do?"

"shes been tweeting mean things about me"

"like what"

" shes been saying, die, stay away from my boyfriend... and stuff like that"

" okay, so stop seeing bumper then"

" mom, he's my friend... and... and..."

"and what?"

" i love him"

and i start crying

" i love him mom, i love him"

"baby, i know , i some times check when you sleep, you would mumble his name in your dreams, you would cry, you would stare at your window for hours til he gets home or when your in the porche just staring at him"

" so you do know"

" amy, i know he's your first love ...  
and im just saying what if it was never meant to be right?"

"mom, it has too , i rather get broken by him a billion times then look for someone new, i wont give up"

" i know, but thats what your thinking now, everything will change "

"i love him, and i would do anything just to have him I would, even if it has to do with risking my life"

"woah, you would actually do that for bumper"

"yes"

"ok, im going to leave you now"

" ok mom"

then she slowly shuts the door

and then i hear the doorbell downstairs

" mom, ill get it"

then i see bumper

holding a rose

and hands it to me

" im sorry for what i did to you in the promposal i was rude"

"no its ok"

" are you sure?"

"yeah... "

" hows your arm?"

" still a bit sore"

"wait,dont you have to pick up aubrey"

" yeah "

" okay bye"

" bye"  
as i close the door i put the rose in a glass then i stared at it the whole night.


	9. I like you NOT

amy pov

weeks after prom i finally got the courage to ask him...

so i try messaging him

" bump... meet me at our secret garden the one where you,me, beca and jesse hangout" - amy

" okay be there in a few " - bump

i go get dressed

put on make up

fixed my hair

so i decided to make a set up

a beautiful dinner

under the stars

everything perfect

mexican food, pastries and all foods he loves

and i hear foot steps

" ooh, whats all this ? " - bump

" its dinner "

" wow so fancy"

"you deserve the best, you helped my through alot let me help you"

then we both sit

" so hows life ?" - bump

" its fine..."

\- after eating -

he starts to get up

"thanks fo— "

" ummm, bump can you stay for a while?"

" sure "

then he sits

" so what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

" okay"

i can do this i can do this just breathe

" ummm, bumper ive been holding this for a while and i swear if i didnt tell you sooner I probably already died from regreting not to tell you"

" so what are you trying to say ?"

" im trying to say is that"

" what..."

" i like you"

" as friend ?"

" no, more than friends"

"but..."

"i even have a promise ring, im wearing mine right now... and i have one for you"

"..."

" i promise to you that i will always love you, even if there are times you dont notice that i do , i do , i love you from the second i laid my eyes on you"

" amy ... "

"just please say yes"

"amy... i cant i love Aubrey... im so sorry"

" YOURE SORRY ? "

" yeah"

and then i start tearing up

" NO, THIS CANT BE HAPPENING"

"amy, Aubrey is my girlfriend i cant just cheat on her with my bestfriend"

"YOUR NOT CHEATING ON HER YOUR LETTING HER GO"

" I cant ."

"why?"

"cause i love her"

" YOU LOVE HER.?  
YOU DO KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME ? RIGHT? "

"yes, now why are you crying?"

then i cry even harder

" BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. OKAY IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?! AND. NOW I DONT KNOW WHAT TO F*CKING DO ANYMORE I LOST MY F*CKING MIND! YOU KNOW WHAT I CANT TAKE THIS. IM LEAVING. TELL AUBREY SHE WINS I GIVE UP. YOU LOVE HER. THATS IT. IM DYING A VIRGIN"

then i took my ring off slammed it on the table and left it on top of his ring box

" Just saying... if you didn't understand what i said earlier. i really really really loved you and you broke me"

" where are you going? "

" anywhere but here "

i drive away

anywhere it would take me no routes and especially not home

bumper

bumper

bumper

i love u

this was a mistake

a mistake that I should've kept to myself

he doesn't love me

he loves Aubrey

Aubrey

only Aubrey

can i kill myself now

that bi*ch won

i hope she's very happy

like nothing ever happened

there still a couple

and there will never be a me

and there will never be my feelings

my feelings that are fragile

and annoying af

then

i get lost its 12:30 am

and i my eyes are getting hella blurry from all the crying

its like im slowly giving up

my heart started aching

im having trouble breathing

then all of a sudden a car crashes into mine

and everything went black

good bye

good bye bumper

 _ **a/n: dont worry there's more**_


	10. dead

bumper pov

i was just looking at the ring

remembering how much i have hurt her

i would say yes if i wasnt with aubrey

i feel bad

should i break up with aubrey

and i close my locker

" baby are you okay ? " - brey

" oh yeah amy confessed that she loved me yesterday."

" oh really ? "

"yeah, she said that you win"

" she did?"

"yeah so... "

"so..."

" Im breaking up with you"

"why"

then as i was going to say something

i saw beca and jesse running out

" bump, hurry amy is in the hospital"

holy shit, what have i done ?

we rushed to the hospitals ICU

then i see Amy's mom and apologize

" hi im so sorryyy , I didn't mean to hurt your daughter, If only i would know that she would do such a thing i would have not _hurt_ her"

" its okay, she's just really crazy for you, she would wait everyday for you to get home and wave you hello , and she put like a marriage photo and put a cut out of her head and yours and say every morning and night ... 'i will marry you one day and when that day comes i will never let you go' she was soo imlove with you that she was obsessed with love and i never saw a girl that inlove than amy ,even me ,she beat me"

" she actually did that? "

" i have video evidence "

then she shows me the video

and i slowly frowned

thinking about what i have done

"bumper do you want to check if shes doing ok"

and we go in her room

her eyes were shut her face covered with bruises

her arms with some stitches

her wearing a oxygen mask

having trouble breathing

fu*k what have i done

i slowly head to her

and brushed her bangs away from her forehead kissing her forehead

i sat down beside her

and grabbed her hand a planted a kiss on it

" its okay im here now "

then her heart beat was fainting...

 _ **a/n: there's more dont worry**_ ❤️


	11. Woke up

bumper pov

i felt Amy's hand move

then next morning

i slowly wake up

and notice that her eyes slowly open

" Bumper what are you doing here?"

she asks confused

" OMG AMY YOUR ALIVE"

" yeah, where am i?"

" the hospital "

" and why are you here "

" i broke up with Aubrey "

" why? she's really pretty"

"because im ready for us "

" us ? i never asked u out"

" you did days ago"

"I dont think so, your being weird"

" just wear this "

i try to put her ring back on

" get that away from me i dont even love you"

" yes you do, you told me ' i love you and you said youll marry me one day"

" i dont love you more than a friend"

"yes you do"

"bumper, let me go"

"no"

"you are mine and i am yours , isnt this what you wanted ?"

"your such a creep"

"no im not, im crazy, crazy for you"

then i start crying then i placed my hand on her cheek

and started rubbing her cheeks with my thumb

" amy please please , remember me"

then i lean in to kiss her

" BUMPER STOP"

then i start crying

" I love you ames"

"im so sorry , i dont feel the same way"

is this happening to me , someone who loved me with all her heart is broken and she has forgotten me

what have i done

then i left the room

crying my way home


	12. Love letter

Bumper pov

as i arrived home

i saw amy's mom

" so hows amy ? " she asks

" she , doesn't remember that she loves me"

"awww, im so sorry to hear that. well, i was looking through her car last night and she has a letter for you it was a bit wet from her tears at first but i found a way to dry it"

then she hands me the letter

" thank you"

then she leaves

i go in my house and head straight upstairs

and read the letter

how the hell can she write while driving ?

the date was written the day before she asked me out  
and it said

 **Dear Bumper,**

 **Hi baby, Im so glad that you finally said yes, I LOVE YOU OKAY , I PROMISE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, trust me babe im here for you, Im finally happy, you are mine now and im now yours, Yesssssss,, I CAN FINALLY KISS THOSE BEAUTIFUL LIPS OF YOURS IM MELTING ( i havent had my first kiss yet:/ im so lame) amd We can do** _ **it**_ **any time you want (i saved my first it** **for you bby, fuck me now)I hope you will now love me whole heartedly and finally move on from aubrey, im not saying that you should stop seeing her im saying is that please dont break my heart again, IT LITERALLY KILLED ME SEEING BOTH OF YOU ALL LOVEY DOVEY ilysm baby**

 **(dont break me again please)**  
 **love yours forever and ever your baby Amy**

i started tearing up

and when i flipped to the back of the paper i saw a another letter

in a rushed handwriting

that said

 _ **dear asshole,**_

 _ **I should've never fell for you, im such a stupid bitch actually thinking that i would have a chance with you my bestfriend, BOY I WAS WRONG, you were just like those common boys, i fucking tried my best to lose weight for you! and you dont even notice a thing, you broke me once again, i just wish that by the time you read this im dead, your such a fuckboy, you should be happy that im trying my best to die since that's what your girlfriend wants me to do and you love her so obviously you support every single one of her ideas, EVEN WHEN I ALMOST COMMITED SUICIDE CAUSE OF HER, you broke up then you asked her to prom, got back together, got her pregnant, and you never even gave me a chance I literally died everyday trying my best to tie you down, i would never forget the times when you helped me eat my lunch and almost kissed me ( my almost first kiss , till it got ruined ) i literally melt when i see your beautiful brown eyes, and the time you gave me flowers... im just saying that you deserve better and i was thinking maybe i could be that girl that would be just right for you the perfect match, I actually thought you were the one , i was wrong, I hate you, im torn, The moment i will never forget is the time you turned me down when i tried asking you to prom and TONIGHT WAS THE WINNER you killed me tonight just bu saying the words "i still love her" U fucking killed me... I'll do my best to move on slowly, but I doubt that ill ever will, you were the best rhing ive ever ( almost ) had now your the worst ... if im still alive, LEAVE ME ALONE, and never speak to me again, or else i will literally kill my self right in front of you.**_

 _ **sincerely**_

 _ **fat Patricia**_

i hurt my bby

and now what could i do ?

she 100% doesnt know wtf is going on with me and her

i kept the letter on my table and her ring

went to bed and planned for tomorrow.


	13. Home

amy pov

i get home from the hospital and run straight ahead to my room

i see a photo of bumper and i on a frame , a edited photo of me and bumper on my dream board,

several letters i wrote for bumper on my desk

a flower on my desk thats almost dead and it says from bumper

was i that obsessed?

did i love him that much ?

then i heard a knock on my door

" ames "

" yes mom, come in"

" so how are you?"

"im fine, mom, did i really love bumper this much?"

" oh darling... you loved him more than that"

" what do you mean?"

"you would have mental and emotional breakdowns at random times, you would cut your skin in your arms, you would just eat salad to get thinner for him so technically you were a vegetarian at some point and you mentioned something about risking your life for him"

" i dont remember anything, and it makes me sad that I've hurt my bestfriend "

" just go with the flow , did you have feelings for him in the first place ? like when you met him?"

"yeah i thought he was cute, but when i saw him with his girlfriend I decided to back off... and i dont remember what happened next"

" okay so ponder on that and get some rest , you have school tomorrow"

" mom, can i please not go to school i look like a mess , everyones going to make fun of me  
and even worse bumper is there i turned him down and i dont think he even wants to see me"

" no, you're going even though you like it or not, and plus your going to have to talk to him at some point "

" ugh fine "


	14. school fights

amy pov

i kept my head down cast as i eat my lunch

" so amy how are you ?" - beca & jesse

" what do you think?" - amy

" come on amy, dont be like that " - bumper

" i look like some one ran over me and this was all your fault, i dont even know what happened that night but I know its all by u" - amy

" hey i said im sorry" - bumper

" how the fuck should i remember? I lost my fucking mind" - Amy

" show me your face " - bumper

" i dont want to " - amy

" amy, just show it " - beca

" ugh fine " - amy

i show him my face then he touches my bruises

" ow" - amy

" see, nothing changed your still beautiful " - bumper

" I look hideous " - amy

" no you dont " - bumper

then he cups my cheeks with his two hands

" your beautiful " - bumper

then he slowly leans in

" OMG FINALLY!?" i hear beca. and jesse fangirling

then i stop him

" WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ?! WOW YOU THINK JUST GIVING ME COMPLIMENTS WILL LEAD YOU TOO A KISS , GOD WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, DIDNT U LISTEN TO WHAT I TOLD YOU IN THE HOSPITAL , I DONT HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU BUMPER, JUST MOVE ON, MY OLD MEMORIES WILL NEVER GO BACK, ITS TOO LATE TO SAVE ME NOW" - amy

" its never too late my love, i wont stop til you get your memories back"- bumper

" what if i dont!? you deserve someone else you can't just tie your self down to me forever you'll eventually get tired like what i did"  
\- amy

" im going to do my best" - bumper

" will see, but i doubt that" - amy

then i leave

and headed back to class with beca


	15. others

Amy Pov

" Ames, Do you want some of your memories with bumper i have some videos and pictures"  
\- mom

" umm okay"

" what do you want first ? "

" video"

" okay lets watch your first day video"

\- video -

"Hey Mom , ITS MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL... its really big here and this is my new friend beca, BECS SAY HI " -amy

" Hi :) " - beca

" and this is bumper " - amy

and i zoom it to bumper

" he's really cute , and hot oh my i think im wet" - amy

oh shit i can't believe i said _wet_

"Damnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, i just want to kiss him and fuck him" - amy

i pass the camera to beca

then she films me

daydreaming about bumper

then aubrey passes by to bumper

and kisses him pationately

my facial expression changes

and i looked sad

" END THE VIDEO "

\- End-

" and that was your first heartbreak "

" i still lost "

" okay now pictures"

she opens a box filled with pictures of me and bumper

a photo of me and bumper our faces close enough to kiss smiling at gazing a t each others eyes

but another one taken at the same day me frowning and him looking at the other side

a photo of me asking him to prom but i got rejected

" mom ... how did this all happen. "

" this called flirting, but not all the time you get lucky "

" oh, i feel bad "

" why sweetie "

" it looks so cute ugh. but i still dont feel anything for him"

" its ok, you will find that spark once again"

" i hope so too"


End file.
